Too Late
by Fieryheaven
Summary: PG13 for suicide.... it's my first real fic so be nice... Gaz and Zim get into an argument and Zim says the wrong thing that he regrets in the end... ZAGR warning...


Ok This is my first REAL fic I know I will probably suck at this so be gentle This is a poem I wrote myself about a girl who was rejected and then I figured "hey that sounds a lot like how Gaz would be" So I made it a romance for Gaz and Zim I'm going to write the story behind it and everything in italics is the poem Everyone clear on that?! Ok On with the show! Oh yeah! One more thing Their in Hi Skool

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim Or Edgar Allan Poe Do you honestly think I would be writing fics if I did??? But I DO own the poem used so. Yeah

****

Too Late

By Fireyheaven

__

She was a pretty girl

But nobody cared 

They called her insane

They just pointed and stared

She would walk into class

With scars on her arm

Always wearing black

Always feeling harmed 

Gaz sat alone at the lunch table, feeling like she usually did she felt like she was on display but instead of someone showing her off, she was showing herself off but against her will She was used to the eyes and the pointing fingers Sure she was used to it, but it didn't mean she liked it As if they hadn't seen a fucking goth before! Jesus! Take a fucking picture and leave her the hell alone! She had tried to end the staring before by dragging a blade across her wrist but that just made things worse by coming to school the next day with a bandage on her arm

__

Nobody liked her

Or so she thought

Except for the boy 

She always fought

"Good" Gaz thought "Second period with Zim I hope he starts another stupid argument with me again so I get to see how cute he looks when he's mad" She giggled thinking about his green skin getting slightly rosy whenever she would calm him down by saying he was cute after he had been yelling his head off about something stupid she started about a book or movie

"Good" Zim Thought to himself. "I get to see Gaz now I hope she says something about me today maybe I should stop acting so hostile to her and actually tell her how I really feel"

****

Later during class

After getting into a heated discussion about Edgar Allan Poe, Zim Said that the writer was just acting depressed to get attention and that most likely Gaz was as well "I have an excuse to be like this!" Gaz screamed at Zim. "Listen, I didn't mean to make you mad I was just trying to make a point " Zim said trying to calm her down. "Well don't try you obviously don't know enough about me to know that I don't want your attention!" she yelled as she ran out of the classroom without even asking the teacher

__

He was going to tell her

How much he liked her

How much he wanted her

How much he loved her

But she didn't come to school

The next day

He called her after school

To see if she was ok

"Hi is Gaz there? Please I have to talk to her I think I might of said something to really upset her" Zim pleaded into the phone.

"She hasn't left her room since she came home today" Dib answered "May I ask who's calling?" he asked half interested in what even happened to his gothic, friend-deprived sister.

"Uh It's just a friend" Zim replied nervoulsy, knowing that if Dib knew about him he would most likely hurt him. "I'll just call back later" and with that he hung up

****

The next day

Zim walked over to the phone and dialed Gaz's number. "Hello?" a sad sounding Dib answered

"Is Gaz there?" Zim asked.

"What the fuck did you say to her you creep?! Who the hell is this?!" Dib screamed into the phone

"I don't know what your talking about! What happened? What's wrong with Gaz?" Zim asked curiously wondering what effect he had on the young girl

"She killed herself" Dib finally said breaking into tears

__

Turns out she couldn't take it anymore

Her life was so bad

Her life was so poor

She cut open her wrist

And bled to death

Her life wasted away

Till there was nothing left

Zim slowly hung up the phone He had always hated this race This dirty race that call themselves "humans" but there was always one the purple hairs girl that hated them as much as he did He never thought his teases would get the best of her He never thought he would say some thing wrong to the point of making her kill herself He always thought he would be able to tell her and now he finally would

__

He felt so bad

He could of saved her life

If he had just told her

She would have never felt that strife

****

A few days later after the funeral

Zim made sure no one saw him kneel at the newly dug grave where he placed a bright red rose "Gaz, I'm sorry for what I said to you I had no idea it would ever go this far If only you could hear me now I never wanted to hurt you far from it actually if only I had told you when you were still here I- I love you Gaz" two trails of salty tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you" he whimpered, hugging the gray headstone

__

All she needed was love 

And not hate

He was going to tell her

But he was too late

Ok people! That's it? How sucky was it??? Honestly? Review people! Review!


End file.
